


First Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: inell asked: "Stiles/Jackson. First Christmas together"





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles is staring at the ceiling, his head feeling like there’s a tornado inside. He can’t stop thinking. His heart is racing and his stomach feels heavy. He could just turn his head, let the sight of his sleeping boyfriend calm him down, but he can’t move.

 _Fuck_.

The rustling of sheets pulls him out of the trainwreck that are his thoughts a little. He can’t turn his head, but he manages to get a look at Jackson from the corner of his eye. Jackson’s eyes are half-open, his hair messy from sleep. Only his head is visible, the rest of his body tucked under the covers.

‘What?’ Jackson asks. His voice is scratchy, which is somehow both adorable and sexy.

Stiles doesn’t answer, but moves his eyes back to the ceiling.

‘What?’ Jackson repeats a little more insistently.

‘It’s our first Christmas,’ Stiles whispers, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

‘We’ve had Christmases before.’

Stiles finally turns his head. Jackson is looking at him with open curiosity.

‘Yeah, but this is the first Christmas that is ours. In our home. That we share. Together,’ Stiles explains. ‘Whatever we do today will set the traditions for the rest of our Christmases.’

Jackson nods, understanding in his eyes. A smile curls his lips as he rolls himself on top of Stiles. He brushes his fingers through Stiles’ hair, then cradles Stiles’ face gently.

‘What are you doing?’ Stiles asks, placing his hands on Jackson’s hips. Not that he minds. The weight of his boyfriend is comforting and grounding, and he’s already forgetting why he was freaking out.

Jackson ducks down, and Stiles tilts his head so his boyfriend has better access to his neck, gasping as Jackson nips at the skin.

‘Starting a new tradition,’ Jackson murmurs, then tugs at Stiles’ earlobe with his teeth. ‘Christmas morning sex.’

‘I already like that tradition,’ Stiles breathes.

‘Yeah, beats you freaking yourself out,’ Jackson agrees.

Stiles pinches Jackson’s hip. ‘You’re such an asshole.’ He then runs his hands through Jackson’s hair, and presses a kiss to Jackson’s temple. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you, too,’ Jackson says, sitting up. ‘Now shut up and let me suck your candy cane.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
